Shioton
'Jutsu History' During The Warring States Period '(戦国時代, ''Sengoku Jidai) Vensato Ryu, The second born of two, individually developed Salt Release as well as it's various techniques. She alone learned to conjure the sodium from nature's bounty. During this era wrought with heavy battle between clans a long life was not guaranteed and creation of an heir to the power was imminent. Ever the strategic being, Vensato chose a male proficient in the art of earth to bear her a daughter. ( Shinosato Ryu.) '' Women during these days were discriminated and rarely allowed on the field of battle yet in her spare time raising her child whilst her husband commanded platoons in the war zone's she found ample ways to enstill her knowledge and strength inside of the young girl. The techniques were not meant for combat initially. So that she could continue on and build on what her mother had taught her, Vensato taught her male companion the same as she did Shinosato. This becoming tradition for the women of the Ryu family, so that the technique would never be lost. Junosato Ryu, daughter to Shinosato and mother of Azuresato Ryu, was the first to tailor it so that it met the needs that battle insisted upon. Vensato continued to teach her child until her death at the age of 35 and together Shinosato and her father left their homeland nearest Sunagakure and found refuge as well as undieing loyalty to Kirigakure No Sato. Azuresato is the only remaining Ryu family member and is the sole creator of manipulation pertaining to salt and the water and or earth that it resides within. Earning her the long since lost name 'Infector.' 'Jutsu Effects Salt Release is only utilized with the underling support of earth's nature. One must isolate the sodium molecular make inside of the grounds or trees around their person to seperate the salt and manipulate as they see fit. She utilizes her control of the earth element by isolating the mineral that is sodium within the ground around herself to manifest Salt Release and Salt Nature.' Every nano molecule of salt can be freely manipulated similar to the way Gaara controls sand in the Canon series. She can both generate and degenerate Sodium at her will. This gives her an advantage against water based attacks and earth based attacks, being that she is able to negate an opponents jutsu should the salt 'infect' its make. Her salt is on her skin, acting as a translucent layer or shell at all times. She can transfer it to the atmosphere and by touch onto objects and water. 'Strengths:' This salt is infectious in property and when applied to an opponent's water base or earth base. Due to her ability to manipulate the sodium and her possession of both natures, she can 'hi-jack' her enemies techniques and use them to benefit herself and the outcome of the fight. If the salt successfully delivers a strike and 'cut' onto an opponent, depending on the amount that is expelled in the initial attack, she becomes an infiltration into one's blood stream and bodily function. Unless the body is purified of toxins within moments, she can legally parasitically destroy them from the inside. This is made possible because the human body is made of both water and salt. (This is only if your opponent is struck with salt. This cannot be done if it is breathed in through nose or mouth or made simple contact with skin. Unless it is an open wound.) 'Weakness': Lightning - Wind* - Fire Lightning can disperse the particles of salt from the atmosphere and make it so Ryu will need to generate more to use in battle. Wind* - In smog form, and or fog, large gusts of wind can blow the masses of sodium away, protecting the opponent from consistent shioton infestation. * - Natural high winds such as weather conditions can aid the salt user by instilling greater speed into the expulsion of the matter. Fire - Massive bursts of flame deters the salt clouds and build. However, if the heat is intense enough, it will melt the particles into a fine liquid. This is still in her control having taken a form of liquid and created a searing hot whip to use as she sees fit. Taijutsu users with great speed can evade the salt's pattern, most with grand speed can as well. The salt travels at a speed of 35 miles per hour as a plume, 55 miles per hour as a solid or tendril or spike.Category:Templates Category:Template documentation